Embodiment of Power
by kevinA97
Summary: Naruto is born in a universe of Saiyans. He gets unknowingly neglected because of his younger sister gaining Super Saiyan at a young age, making his parents focus their attention only on her. After an accident, Naruto roams the universe until later reaches Earth and helping the Z-fighters. Naruto X Android 18 X Motoko (Ghost in the Shell)


**Hey guys! I am here with a challenge from Lawrence Helmbain. This is a Naruto neglect story, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Also I am still working on The Neglected Savior, I have just been so busy with school lately, so its hard to update. Also I am not going to bother descibing most characters since they are basically the same as in their respective anime, unless it is a OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DBZ, or any other anime reference, only my OCs.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Currently on the small, Saiyan-controlled Planet, Terra, there over one million Saiyans. Each Saiyan is classified by a rank. The civilian-level rank is an F-Class Saiyan, while the regular Saiyans go from E-Class to B-Class. A-Class to S-Class are Saiyans who have achieved the "impossible" level, Super Saiyan mode. Since Super Saiyan mode is hard to achieve, there are not a lot of Saiyans over the rank of B-class Saiyans.

One of the five Saiyan villages was called Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The leader for the village is called the Hokage, the current Hokage being the Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Minato has been a great asset for Konoha, helping them win the Third Great Saiyan War with a technique that he has created to help him travel among the battle zones in a flash. Because of his great leadership and efforts in the war, he was granted his current position now. On one of the battlefields, he met a strong Saiyan woman by the name of Uzumaki Kushina. They instantly fought each other upon their first glance of each other and fought for ten hours straight until they tire themselves out. From then on, the two hit it off pretty well and married at the end of the war. It was also at the end of the war that their first child was sired. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. This is where the story begins...

**-Embodiment of Power-**

*12 Years Later*

Naruto, age 10, was currently working on his Close Combat skills with a training dummy. He had basically learned all of his close quarters attack from scrolls since his parents refuse to teach him. It started back when he was 10 years old that his parents either forgot about him or they just refuse to teach him since he was "a waste of their time" as they said, because of his sister, Mito.

_*Flashback: 2 Years Ago*_

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Mito was always an adventurous little girl. She always liked to wander around the forest when she can. For some reason the forest had always seemed to calm her down. Only this time things seemed off, like something was trying to warn her to go back home, but she didn't listen. And for that she paid the price._

_As she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, she stumbled into a cave and bumped into something big and furry. When she looked up, she came face to face with a huge bear. The bear growled and then suddenly tried to attack her. The bear would've succeeded if her big brother, Naruto, didn't make it in time to block the strike and then kill the bear with a kunai knife he had. He then turned back to his sister and hugged her to comfort her and then take her back home. Though Naruto couldn't help but feel dread build up in his chest._

_*That Night*_

_Mito was now in bed trying, and failing, to go to sleep. She was still traumatized about the whole bear scenario. When she was finally able to seep, she was plagued with nightmare after nightmare about the bear. This caused her to unconsciously release power until her power levels were really high and there was a gold shroud around her. Her hair also turned spiky and golden. This had alerted everyone in the household, as they quickly rushed off to see what happened.  
><em>

_What Minato and Kushina saw, shocked them to their very core. Their baby daughter has unlocked Super Saiyan mode this early on. They knew right then and there that they must focus primarily on Mito's training to help her harness this power and make their daughter a proud and powerful warrior of the village. While Minato and Kushina felt their pride grow for daughter, Naruto, who was there also, felt the dread in the pit of his stomach grow even more and he didn't know why._

_After waking their daughter up, Minato and Kushina helped their daughter fall back asleep after calming her down and then left the room to go back to bed. Over the next few months they started training and focusing all of their attention to Mito, while neglecting Naruto on his training and forgetting about him in general. This caused Naruto to grow resentful over time and he decided to take his training in his own hand._

_*Flashback Over*_

Naruto quickly shook his head, not wanting to keep his mind on the past and quickly went back to training. After finishing training, he heads back "home" to get some rest. As soon as he gets home, he hears his mother teaching Mito a new attack outside. Deciding to at least see what it is and see if he could replicate, he went outside. When he reached the backyard while distracted with his thoughts of training, he hears a loud shout of surprise and the sound of an attack coming right towards him. Having nearly no time to react, Naruto quickly puts his arms in front of him to try and block the attack. He grunted as the attack connected, which then turned into a scream of absolute pain that could be heard all the way from the Hokage's Tower.

When the attack diminished and the dust cloud started to diminish, Kushina and Mito can only stare at Naruto in absolute horror. This was the scene the Hokage flashed into. The first thing he noticed was the heavy stench of blood in the air. Then he noticed the look on his wife and daughter's face and when he looked at where they were looking at, he turned as pale as a ghost. The sight that greeted him, was a very bloody Naruto on the ground with no arms whatsoever. He quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and quickly went to Naruto and took him to the hospital via Hirashin. At the hospital, he quickly cleared out an emergency room, all the while dragging one of the doctors with him to hep his son. His mind was working on overdrive right now at seeing his son in this state. He may have his Saiyan pride, but he would do anything for his children. All of a sudden Minato stopped what he was doing after handing Naruto to the doctor and that abut these last few years about how he interacted with his son, which was basically nothing. Absolutely nothing. He doesn't even remember giving him anything for his birthday or even finish his training. With this event, he promised himself to be a better father to him.

*A Few Hours Later*

Currently the Namikaze family was waiting outside the waiting room to see Naruto's condition right now. Kushina and Mito were feeling really guilty with themselves right now. Mito, for causing his condition right now and Kushina, because she taught Mito such a dangerous technique and for also neglecting Naruto. She loved both of her kids, but she didn't know the reason on why she would do such a thing.

Their thoughts were broken when the doctor came out with a grim look. This got the family of three to flinch since it seems they will be getting more bad news for the day.

"Well Hokage-sama, Namikaze-sama, your son is finally in stable condition," this gave them a hopeful expression, "but it appears the shock of the attack and the amount of blood he lost when both of his arms got blown off," this causes Mito to cringe since she was the one who had destroyed his arms, "his body has put him in a coma for an unknown amount of time. I am truly sorry, but we are unable to determine the amount of time due to the amount of trauma he suffered." The news made the Namikaze family crestfallen since they won't know when he will wake up. They quickly nodded and went into Naruto's hospital room and apologized to him and promised to make things better when he gets out of the hospital and then left after a while.

*In Naruto's Hospital Room, An Hour After*

Naruto awoke from a dreamless sleep. He was glad he learned how to make seem he was in a coma, he figured that it will help him eventually, which in this case it did. Although he didn't plan for his arms to be blown off, but he was glad that he learnt how to do things with his tail just in case his arms were broken or paralyzed. He quickly got up and opened the window with his tail and quickly jumped out. He landed on the floor and then sprinted off to the Forest of Death, while trying to avoid everyone on the street.

Once he reached the entrance of the forest, he calmly started to walk around it while looking for the cave he found a while back when he was out adventuring when he was younger. After searching for a few more hours he finally found the cave he was looking for. In the cave there was a with pod in the middle that has looked like it hasn't been used in over 50 years. He quickly went to see if there was enough fuel in it and if everything was in working order. After everything was checked over and ready, he looked back at Konoha. He had so many memories, good and bad, but he feels as if he won't miss it as all.

So after a few minutes, he finally went in the pod and activated it. After everything started up, he initiated the launch sequence and quickly left the planet in search for a way to get his arms back first, then a way to get stronger. He wouldn't see Konoha for another 8 years from now.

*Next Day, Konoha*

Konoha streets were bustling with activity as today would be a busy day for the civilians. The Namikaze family was quickly trying to make their way through the crowd of people and get to hospital and go to see their son/brother and make sure he was alright. When they got their, they immediately signed in to the visitor log and quickly went to Naruto's room. They knocked to see if the doctor was in there or if by the off chance that Naruto woke up early. After waiting a little and not getting a response, they opened the door, but when they went in they were shocked to the core. The room was empty and the window was open. They stared in horror at the room for a good few minutes before Minato snapped himself out of his shock and called the ANBU to help search for Naruto. Too bad Naruto covered up his tracks good and was long gone by then. Kushina and Mito broke down right then and there thinking that someone has kidnapped Naruto. Minato himself was shedding a few tears for his now lost son hoping that they can find him soon. He had really been hoping that he would be able to reconcile with his son as soon as his son was supposed to be awake.

With that he quickly flashed back to his office to gather more search teams to look for Naruto.

Thus the search for Naruto begun.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well guys, what do you think about this story? Next Chapter will have a little bit more about Naruto's journey and then a timeskip to events of DBZ. I hoped you guys like it so far.**


End file.
